Lucy's Androphobia
by anmi2830
Summary: In which team natsu is on another mission and their opponent casts a spell on lucy. Now lucy has an androphobia(fear of men)! How will fairy tail turn her back to normal?
1. How It Began

It was another day here in fairy tail, and team natsu went on a mission.

The mission: Defeat the dark mage that is bothering the town. And is only applicable to men for this mission is dangerous for girls.

Natsu just ignored the part about the girls for he knew he could protect HIS Lucy (atleast That is what he thinks, without lucy's approval)

And so they went to the designated place and waited for the criminal.

"Hey flame head, are you sure that this is the place?" Gray asked, obvious he's irritated that they are still waiting for the appearance of the said criminal.

"Of course I do Ice princess!" Natsu answered back.

"Arg. Give me the flyer. I wanna read it!" Gray asked pissed off, and so Natsu just gave Gray the flyer.

While Gray is reading the flyer he confirmed they're on the right place. But something caught his attention,

'only applicable to men for this mission is dangerous for girls', when he read it he smack the flyer to Natsu's head.

" Hey what's your problem?! " Natsu shouted.

"Are you not thinking? It said this mission is dangerous for girls!" Gray yelled to Natsu.

" Erza can take care of herself." Natsu said while Gray just face-palmed.

"Idiot! I'm talking about Lucy!" Gray said trying to say the obvious.

"I can protect Lucy!" Natsu protested.

"But where is Lucy now?" Gray asked wanting to make Natsu realized his mistake.

" She's on one of the destination the criminal might be, Alo-." Natsu stopped as he realized Lucy is Actually Alone.

"B-but she has her keys and loke will definitely come out of his gate if lucy's on a pinch. Beside Erza said there's only 10% chance the criminal will be there and and-" Natsu said fast sweatdropping.

"Now you know the mistake you did flame brain? Now this is no time to fight. Let's go check Lucy." Gray said as he stand up and started to walk which is same for Natsu.

When they reached Lucy, they can't believe what they're seeing. Lucy is lying on the floor while loke is very angry and is crying. When loke saw natsu he walked towards him and punched him straight on his face which Natsu wasn't able to dodge for the shock he is seeing.

Then loke punched Natsu again which Gray stop him now so Loke shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU SEND LUCY IN A VERY DANGEROUS MISSION?! Before lucy has the time to summon one of us, she was hit by some magic. I was late. If only I-" Loke started to cry and that's where wendy and erza arrived.

" My intuition was correct." Wendy said then hurried by Lucy's side and started healing her.

" Gray, mind to fill me in?" Erza asked seriously and so Gray explained everything to Her. When he finished explaining Erza got mad and pointed her sword to Natsu.

"Erza!" Gray shouted trying to stop her.

" If Lucy die, it'll be your fault, Natsu." Erza finished then put her sword away which Gray sighed in relief.

"Everyone!" Wendy shouted that got everyone's attention and so they walk towards her.

" Nothing seems wrong with Lucy-san but I think it's best to take her first at the guild." Everyone agreed and Natsu was the one who carried her.

When they reached the guild, they talked at the master and explained everything. All fairy tail members are at the infirmary cause they're worried.

"Mmmm. ." Everyone turned to Lucy and Natsu come closer to Lucy so now their face is close to each other, Lucy then opened her eyes slowly. When she fully opened it she blink once, then twice and thrice.

"Lucy! You're okay!" Natsu said happily then hugged her..

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed while she punched Natsu on the face and came flying which shock everyone.

" Th- There's a Guy! Erza help me! Why is there A Guy here?!" Lucy shouted now crying so Erza approached her.

" Lucy, don't tell me. . You're afraid of Guys? And. . Forgot that we actually have Guys in our guild. ." Erza said sweatdrop. Which lucy nodded. Now everyone sweatdrop and shocked.

" Oh no then Lucy-san is afraid of guys and-and doesn't remember any of the Guys?! then how will she be able to come close or talk to them?" Wendy said

Then Gajeel touch lucy on her shoulders and Lucy look at him that made her teary eyes then shouted.

" Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" virgo appeared and made a hole so Gajeel fell.

"Woah, No kidding she really is scared." Gray said still wide eyed.

"But if she doesn't remember us, then how about her celestial spirits that are guys?" Mira jane asked, then everyone turned to Lucy that made her asked why.

"Lucy, summon your celestial spirit Leo." Erza said, full of seriousness so Lucy did what Erza asked, but the moment Loke appeared, she punched him and started yelling Leo turned into a Guy, Which everyone turned to Loke giving him a sympathy look.

"Oh No! At this rate, Lu-chan won't be able to summon her strongest celestial spirit! And may NEVER remember him!" Levy said that Loke heard and is a very big revelation for him.

"Master." Erza said looking at the master.

" It seems like she has an androphobia spell cast on her."

"If it's an androphobia spell how come she doesn't remember the guys?" Erza asked looking for answers.

"Well it is a lost magic for it is known for it's Danger. It will make the victim scared of men and even forget the guys she knew."

"E-even. . Her father?" wendy asked and the master nodded.

"So how can we turn lu-chan back to normal?" Levy asked

" Well, it's risky. ." Master Makarov said not looking at them.

" Come on gramps! Tell us! Even if it's risky we still have to do it for lucy's sake!" Natsu said angry( at the fact lucy's scared on guys which included him and that she literally has forgotten him. )

" Well, are you sure you wanna know?" The master suddenly became serious that everyone sweat drop and natsu nodded.

" She has to be kissed by the person she likes. " The master finished.

Hearing what the master said, everyone except for lucy blushed hard.

"Lu-chan should be k-k-kiss?!" Levy said steam on her face came out.

"I-is there a-any other way?" Erza asked still blushing.

" There is. You have to kill the one who cast it. "

" I guess I have to kill that guy who hurt lucy." Loke said angry.

"But. If you kill the caster, that means killing Lucy too."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"It's like a Curse, If her love is not fulfilled and the caster died, she'll die too. But if she was kissed by the person she likes she'll be back to normal. " Master Makarov finished.

"What if she doesn't like someone?" Erza asked

" Then the spell won't work, now seeing her like that means she likes someone."

"I guess we have no choice but to kiss lucy one by one to Know who she likes and finish the problem." Gray said blushing.

"No! Juvia won't let Gray-sama be kissed by Love Rival!" Juvia protested

"Wha- No way! You can't kiss lucy!" Natsu protested at Gray and so the two of them fight.

"Umm. Actually I know who lu-chan likes, cause i'm her best friend." Levy said blushing raising her hand that made Natsu and Gray stop fighting and look at her.

"Then kindly tell us who. I mean this is an emergency. " Erza said trying her best not to stutter.

Then Levy pointed to Natsu, " The one Lucy likes is YOU, Natsu."

"M-me?!" Natsu said blushing real hard. Does that mean I have to k-k-k-kiss Lucy? He thought looking at Lucy.


	2. Let's Kiss

Levy said Lucy likes me and because of the spell cast on her she has an androphobia, an extreme fear of men, and the only way to turn her back to normal is to kiss her.

I then looked at Lucy which she too look at me. We stared at each other for what seems like forever.

I have to do this. You're a man right natsu? Wait- now i'm beginning to be like elfman. Arg just- all I have to do is kiss her and everything will turn back to normal and eventually we'll get marrie- wait a couple first ofcourse.

I'm starting to sweat lots. Man it really is hot here even though i'm a fire dragonslayer, but this is different. I mean you are being ask to KISS the person you really like which you recently discovered that THAT person you like, likes you back.

Ahh! My head is spinning! My thoughts are fighting each other so I can't think straight and so I just step closer to where lucy is, which lucy started to hold the sheet of her bed tightly and starting to have a teary eyes.

I must be an idiot to think she's cute like that. Well it can't be help, if it's about the person you like, you found her cute and pretty no matter the circumstances are.

I step again to get closer to lucy.

"D-Don't get close t-to me!" Lucy shouted with a teary eyes but I still step forward not listening to her. I have a mission and that is to Kiss Lucy! So no one can stop me.

But I hear the girls squeeling and the guys whistling. Heck I heard Mira said that she has to record this scene to watch later and so she brought out a lacrima. Not that it really bothers me but knowing for a fact we'll watch it later makes me smirk for lucy's reaction. Covering her flushed face to hide from the embarrasment. . That's cute.

And so when I am near lucy and i'm holding out my hand for her, her face just gets paler and paler really scared that a part of me wanted to stop but I can't cause she's in a spell.

"Lucy don't get scared I won't hurt you, just kiss you." I smiled to her and touch her cheeks but Lucy's face got worst then the next thing I knew I was sent flying to the other side of the room. When lucy shouted i'm a pervert and gave me a super punch on the face which I was hit, cause I was unprepared, then there she is- she came running to where am I!

"Kyaaaa! Help me! A Pervert is here!" Lucy Shouted tears from her eyes overflowing as her eyes are close, while she punch Natsu over and over again while shouting for help.

"Ummm.. For what it looks like to us. . It seems that flame head is the one that needed our help. ." Gray said as he is witnessing Natsu being beaten up by Lucy and has a swollen face.

Then Lucy suddenly stop punching natsu and look at him.

. . .

"Eeek!" Lucy then stand up and hide at erza's back, " Erza there's a scary man injured! Who in the right mind would take advantage and hurt that Guy?!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu, Erza sweatdrop.

"Err- Lucy-san. . . You're the one who hurt and beaten up Natsu-san. . ." Wendy said and started to go to where Natsu is and started healing Him.

"Eh?! I would never do such a despicable thing! " Lucy protested and started to have a tear in her eyes.

"But we did Witness it Just a moment ago. ." Gajeel said as he try to remove the dirt from his clothes (because he was putted in a hole by virgo)

"Maybe because she was too scared that instinct took over. " Freed said with a very serious tone and everyone just agreed to his statement.

" But then. . How will Natsu be able to kiss Lucy If she's like that?" Erza asked.

When Erza asked that Everyone gets into a commotion. They are exchanging ideas of how to get the two kiss and eventually started planning, And the leader of that is Mira. Lucy in the other hand doesn't understand what her fellow guild members are talking about.

" Let's just Kiss." Is what Everyone heard and turned to who said that and it was Natsu, looking straight at Lucy's eyes seriously and you could get a hint it's intense.

"Wha-What?!" Is the only words that Lucy could say for she is blushing furiously on what he just said.

"And why should I kiss a stupid idiotic scary pervert like you?!" Lucy shouted so everyone from the guild is deadly quiet.

"Because you love me and I love you. And I need to do it cause you're under a spell." Is what Natsu replied not breaking the intense stare between him and lucy. So Lucy even got redder than before, which he founds cute that makes him wanna hug her tightly or lock her up in a room so no one will see her very cute face right now but him.

"I-I DON'T like you nor do I love you! NEVER WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I-I HATE YOU!" Are the words that left Lucy's mouth that have a great impact on our dragonslayer.

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE NOR LOVE YOU! NEVER! NEVER WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! Are the words that repeatedly echoed to Natsu's mind and is currently completely pale at the great shock.

Natsu then suddenly laughed really hard.

"I think Natsu finally loose his screw by that big impact. ." Happy stated then suddenly Natsu stopped laughing.

"Really. . You won't fall inlove with me?" Natsu said with a serious tone but this time his bangs is covering his face, And Lucy just nodded with a very sincere look, and with that Natsu stand up and looked at her eyes.

"OH YEAH?! JUST YOU WAIT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME LIKE YOU HAD BEFORE! AND THIS TIME YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST MY KISS! HECK CALL IT KISSES CAUSE I'M GONNA KISS YOU THAT YOU'LL LOSE COUNT!" Natsu shouted pointing at Lucy, his face filled with seriousness, like he's in a battle.

"Oh my. . . " Mira unable to find her words

"Natsu-san sure is. . Daring." Wendy said blushing furiously

"That. . Idiot. ." Gray muttered.

"Wha- I Hate You and that won't happen!" Lucy said then ran outside the guild.

"Oh Yeah?! I Don't think so! Cause if I said you will, THEN YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Natsu shouted, loud enough for Lucy to hear, while Lucy ran straight to her apartment.


	3. Advice from A Friend

*~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~*

I came running out of the guild for I am so embarrassed on what that guy said. What's his name? Umm. . If I remember correctly it's Natsu. .

Why would he say something like that? And . . Saying i'm in a spell? I'm not in love with him but why does my heart beats so crazy for him? It's like deep inside i'm so happy that he said he loves me. . Could it be that i'm in lo- No! No way Lucy! Guys are scary!

But what is this feeling? It hurts but at the same time I feel so happy? I can't understand. .

When I reached my apartment I grab my dictionary real fast and I look for the word hate.

Hate: Intense or Passionate Dislike

With that, Lucy closed the dictionary and had a good mood all of a sudden.

So she walk outside of her apartment.

Great. Now I know what i'm feeling. I feel an intense dislike to this Natsu pervert so I shouldn't worry! Lucy thought but was distracted when she suddenly bumped into a girl.

Ouch, that really hurts. . I thought then look at the person I bumped into. She's a short little girl which is cute, and has a pale white skin but a pink blush on her cheeks, when she look at me I met her innocent baby blue eyes. She has this white hair with a pale pink and blue highlight and is wearing a neckace that kinda looks like from the guy before, what's his name? Gray-sama if i'm correct. . .she's wearing a jacket that has cat ears on it. . . Oh she looks so cute!

I offered her a helping hand which she accepted so now we are both standing up.

"I'm very sorry I was not looking at where i'm going so, i'm sorry. " The little girl said.

"Uh No! It's partly my fault too! So it's okay, by the way My name is Lucy." I said as I smile to her.

"Ummm. . M-my name is Yuki Hime." She said shyly but she suddenly have a teary eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong? Uh- are you hurt?." I asked as i'm panicking.

"No. It's just. . " she paused for a moment then more tears are forming in her eyes, " I- I'm Lost!" She finished then a river of tears came out of her eyes. And by my instinct, I did what I thought is the best thing to do, I Hug her.

When her cry seems to soften a bit, I let go and look at her and that's same for her.

"It's okay, everything will be just fine, I'll help you look for them so stop crying, Instead you should smile so good things would happen." I told her as I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded and smiled.

As we walk to who knows where in Magnolia, we started chatting, and a certain topic spark my interest.

"And so yuki has an androphobia and-and wanted to get rid of it cause yuki likes someone." She blushed as she said that.

Why would she like a guy if she's scared of them? It's just. .

"Uhmm.. Actually I have an androphobia too, but I don't have someone I like. Would you mind to tell what it feels like to Like someone?" I asked her smiling which she just nodded.

" His name is Shino, I-I like him cause He makes me feel safe. But everytime he gets close. . I ran away instinctly. ." She paused for a while to catch her breath and placed her right hand on her chest.

"Whenever he's around my heart beats crazy and makes me have an undeniable blush on my face,"

Wait. I felt that too. . With that. . Natsu..

" Just seeing him makes me happy. Or if he say he loves me, it's like I wanted to hug him but at the same time ran away so he wouldn't see my flushed face. . ."

When Natsu said he loves me, I did feel somewhere deep in my heart that I was so happy. .

"I-I was confused at first thinking, maybe I hate him. . But I realized, Ah, I Love Him." She finished as she let out a very beautiful yet angelic smile.

Wow, her smile right now is different from her normal smile.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when she ran happily to some group of girls, then she came back to me and said her thanks with her brightest smile then said her goodbyes, and so I waved my farewell to her and started walking the opposite side.

You mean, what i'm feeling to that Natsu is Love like what he just told me? I think, the next time we'll see each other, i'll thank her. .

'Oh Yeah?! I Don't think so! Cause if I said you will, THEN YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!' The sudden thought of Natsu saying that to her when she was leaving the guild made her smile.

I Think I really am In Love with you. . She thought quietly to herself and giggled.

But how will our Love work out, if I have this fear inside me?


	4. Fairy Style Advice

*~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~*

As Lucy ran off there's a commotion. Like, when is going to be Our wedding, or until when could I make lucy fall in love and kiss me. I don't even know why I said that! I just blurted it all of a sudden!

Maybe because she said that she hated me that I wanted to prove her she's wrong. Heck I don't even know where to start! How can I make Lucy fall in love with me Again? It's hard for I don't even know why she fell in love with me.

I don't know what to do, and there I said that i'm going to make her fall in love with me whether she likes it or not, no wonder she hates me. And she even think that i'm a . . . I-i'm a p-pervert. . Can't she see I just wanted to help her! Well for me it is a dream come true so. . Arg!

Well the me right now couldn't possibly make Lucy fall in love. But if I ask for help. .

"Hey flame head what's your plan on making Lucy fall in Love with you? Or should I say you don't have any, cause you blurted it out of the blue." Gray asked obviously his words hit me for I don't have any plans.

"I-i need. . . Help. . please. ." I said but the last word came out lower than I expected

"Huh, what's that? I didn't hear you clearly." Gray said smirking, obvious that he heard it but just wanted to tease Natsu. For it's Natsu we're talking about and he's asking for help! Obviously he wanted to atleast enjoy the little moment.

"Did I hear Natsu asked for help?" Both Natsu and Gray turned to see who said that only to see a very serious Erza.

"E-erza!" Both of them said in unison.

"So, are you asking for help or not?" Erza said, looking straight at Natsu.

"Y-yeah. . I-i need everyone's help." When Natsu said that, all the commotion stopped and turned to look at Natsu and started assuring him they'll help him.

"Umm. . So Natsu-san, what kind of help do you need from us?" Wendy asked concerned.

"I . . Need help. . .ummm about. . Uhh. . " He's looking for the right words but it just can't come out.

"Come on say it, Spit it out." Gray said teasingly.

"Arg. I'm not spitting the words out okay!" Natsu yelled back to him.

"Then just say it already!" Erza said like she's going to kill him if he won't say it.

"I NEED HELP ON HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE LUCY FALL FOR ME!" Natsu shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"See. Is it that bad to say it?" Erza said smiling.

"Well if you want to make her fall in love with you, then you should know what she like about you." Mira suggested.

"That's what i'm thinking. But who can I ask that infor-"Natsu stopped as he realized what he's saying. Then all of the guild members of fairy tail look at Levy knowing that she can answer that kind of information.

Levy tensed up as everyone stared at her. "N-no! I. . I can't! I mean lucy said not to!" She said.

"Levy, we need to know it ! What do you want? Lucy to be forever have that spell on her or have her secret be exposed so that she'll fall in love again and kiss Natsu and be cured? Which is it?" Erza said with a serious tone and Levy only sighed.

"She said that she likes Natsu when he makes her safe, even though he come over her house deep inside she's happy. That's all." Levy finished.

What? That's all?! There's gotta be more, I mean she only love me because of that? Or maybe she didn't tell Levy all. .

"Oh, I asked Lucy one time what type of guy she likes, she said those that are alittle pushy. Now I understand. ." Cana said then drink a barrel of alcohol.

Oh so. . I've become alittle pushy at her awhile ago, then does that mean she kinda feel something?

"I say let's give natsu different advices on how the fairy tail girls fell in love!" Mira suggested happily so everyone thought that it's a great idea and agreed.

"Okay then, i'll tell you how I fell in love with jellal." Erza said blushing alittle.

"Uhh no, I rather not cause I know you'll tell from the very beginning." I said about to walk away but was stopped.

"YOU DARE NOT LISTEN AFTER ASKING US FOR HELP?!" She said with a deadly glare.

"Oh no! Who said that? I said i'm going to listen!"

"Good." After that Erza started talking about her love life with jellal.

*- 3 Hours Later -*

Great! 3 hours was wasted in my time. Erza sure do talk alot. If somehow Jellal didn't call her for a date I would be listening to her all day.

I walk down the street on my way to Lucy's house when I saw Juvia stalking Gray and Gajeel insisting that he'll help Levy with the stuffs she's carrying . When I arrived at Lucy's house I think twice if I have to use her door or window. But then again, using her windows is much more better, so I climbed up and use her window to come inside her house.


	5. Get to Know Me First

*~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~*

I came inside Lucy's room but no one is there, but I heard some noise on her kitchen and I can smell she's cooking some bacon. So I decided to stay in her room.

*~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~*

After I finished cooking the bacon, I came inside my room and Natsu is in my room and is sleeping in My bed?!

So I shouted that woke him up.

*~ Normal P.O.V. ~*

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy shouted that woke Natsu up, stand up and positioned himself in a fighting stance ready to fight but calmed down when he saw Lucy holding a plate of bacons.

"Wh-why are you here?! How did you know I live here?!" Lucy shouted as she threw the bacons to him but Natsu was able to catch and eat it.

"Geez Lucy, you shouldn't waste food like that, and ofcourse I know you live here I mean i'm your partner!" Natsu said as he finished eating the bacon.

"What partner? I don't have any partner!" Lucy replied back.

I shouldn't tell him that I love him. I mean I just met him like awhile ago. But if what he said about me being in a spell then I should ask him. Lucy thought as the two of them stared at each other.

"Uh.. So you said that i'm in a spell, care to say it to me?" Lucy said but still putting a distance between the two of them.

"Okay but promise me you won't get mad." Natsu said seriously as if his life is on the line and Lucy just nodded.

"Well, I picked a mission for our team, which is you, me, happy, erza, gray, and wendy. There was this warning on the flyer that it's dangerous for girls but I only ignored it cause I know I can protect you from any harm. But we split up to the destinations the criminal might go and I totally forgot about the warning until Gray told me when he get the flyer from me. When we came to check you up you're already unconcious and Loke was really mad at my carelessness. Wendy then tried to heal you but suggested to get you back to the guild and that's where when you go saying you don't know me and came punching me. So gramps said you have an androphobia spell cast on you"

Lucy could see the seriousness on Natsu's words and believed him.

"And so how can we undo the spell?" Lucy asked.

"That's what i've been trying to do, You need to be kissed by the person you like, which is me!" Natsu said as if it's the most obvious answer.

Wow, that is like from the fairy tales.

"I-I'm not sure if I like you and so I need to get to know you first. ."

"But that's gonna take long!" Natsu protested.

"Well then what do you suggest for me to know you, believe you and kiss you?" Lucy asked wanting an answer.

Natsu think deeply first and after a few minutes he got an idea

"I know! Let's go on a date!" Natsu suggested smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"D-date?!" Lucy blushed. "B-but I might hurt you cause of my fear. ." Lucy suddenly got depressed.

"Don't worry! I know I'm strong enough for you." Natsu said with an assuring smile.

"O-okay then. So meet me here in my hous tomorrow at 4pm." That said Natsu shouted a 'Yes' then started going to her window.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Lucy asked by the sudden action of the dragonslayer.

"Going home, what else? Unless you want me to stay the night that'sfine by me." Natsu said as if stating the obvious.

"No! Use the door then!" By Lucy's statement, Natsu only smiled and thought Lucy is still Lucy.

"No can do." After that he jumped off which Lucy checked and saw a running Natsu.

See you tomorrow, Natsu.


	6. The Date

Natsu suggested that a date is a perfect solution for me to get to know him and eventually he believes that he'll be able to kiss me on our date. You see, I already fell in love with natsu but because I have an androphobia spell cast on me, I have an extreme fear of men and the only way to turn me back to normal is for the person I like, which is Natsu, to kiss me. You might think it's an easy job, but because of my androphobid I tend to run, cry and punch the guy that is close to me. So him to kiss me is impossible.

It's already 3pm and our date is at 4pm. So I decided to prepare myself since i'm pretty excited to. I took a warm relaxing bath and after that I choose a dress to wear. After a 15 minutes of choosing (She picked the dress when she thought Natsu asked her on a date but of course she doesn't remember that.) She worked on her hair when she was finished with everything, including what to bring it's already 3:59 pm. When the time became 4, suddenly her window opened and a pink haired dragonslayer came in and Lucy just sighed.

"Can't you use the door?" Lucy asked pointing the door but only to have a big bright smile coming from him.

"Well, let's go to our next destination!" Natsu said as he hold out his hand.

Lucy tried to reach her hand to him but a sudden pain in her head makes her stop. She wanted to atleast hold his hands, but something is stopping her.

Guys are Scary. Guys will hurt you.

Those words kept echoing in her head and she doesn't know why. It's really painful. Painful that she can't even touch him and a big fear is overwhelming her. As she keeps contradicting herself, she doesn't realize that tears are forming in her eyes.

Natsu noticed that Lucy wanted hold his hand too but it's like something is stopping her.

Fear?

How could he be so stupid as to forget that Lucy has an androphobia spell cast on her?

Natsu then pull back his hand and put it in his pocket and gave her a smile.

"Let's go." Natsu then turned his back to Lucy. Although it did hurt him, he mustn't let Lucy know. He can't bring himself being hated and being feared by Lucy. When he saw lucy's eyes filled with fear he can't help but get angry at himself.

Lucy on the other hand, when Natsu said 'Let's go.' and putted his hand inside his pocket, the fear has vanished but pain has filled her heart. She knows why, because she knows that she wanted to hold his hand, say to him that she loves him and be with him. But no, the fear just keeps bugging her.

They both walk in silence. For Lucy it's like the silence is killing her. Deep inside in her heart she wanted to atleast talk to him and hold him normally. When they finally arrived in a high class restaurant girls started assisting them to their sit.

One of the girls started giving them a menu and she noticed that Natsu's seat have a distance.

"Umm. . Natsu.. Why is your seat far from me?" Lucy asked curiously

"Because if i'm close to you, you'll only get scared and tensed up. And I don't want that to happen." Natsu answered and smiled his best smile. Hiding the pain inside him for he doesn't have any intention of hurting Lucy.

He definitely is a nice guy. Just admit it Lucy! Admit to him right now that you Love him and everything will be solved! Lucy thought seeing his painful yet assuring smile.

Lucy just kept quiet. Neither of them talk to each other thinking they might say something wrong. When the waitress arrived and gave them the meals, they still didn't talk but signalled the waitress to go.

For Lucy, the silence is deadly.

For Natsu, the silence is killing him.

They have finished their dinner without any words spoken.

Lucy waited outside the restaurant while Natsu paid and gone after her.

They both stared at each other like there's no ending not until Lucy broke the ice.

"Umm so. . . Where are we gonna go next?" Lucy asked trying to Look at Natsu normal.

. . . . .

What am I gonna do?! Lucy's actually asking me what Now! What would be her reaction if I tell her I didn't have any idea what to do now?! Why is this so complicated than what happy said?!

~ Flashback ~

" Hey happy. ."

"Mmmm?" Happy asked as he's eating a fish that Natsu caught for him.

" Uhh. . Me and Lucy are going on a date tomo-"

"Don't worry Natsu, I won't your date with Luuucy~" Happy interrupted then winked at Natsu.

"No! I mean Yes but. . What should I do in a date with Lucy?" Natsu stated as he slowly blush from his statement.

"Well the most important thing in a date is Dinner then anything goes after that!" Happy said without a doubt so Natsu nodded and thanked happy for his advice.

~ End of Flashback ~

Natsu thought deeply as what to do next as he sweat alot while Lucy noticed and smiled to herself.

"You don't have any plan besides the dinner, do you?" Lucy asked catching Natsu's attention.

"H-how did yo-"

"Well judging by the faces you made just awhile ago after I asked you, Where are we going next." When Lucy said that Natsu made an 'ohhh' face.

"Sorry that this is not the best date you're expecting.." Natsu said not looking at Lucy, feeling down.

"Umm. . I don't know what to do in dates too so it's okay." Lucy said, blushing.

Then Natsu remembered Lucy might have forgotten her previous dates that's why she's okay with it.

*~ At The Guild ~*

"Master, why are you drinking so much?" Mirajane ask as the Master keep drinking nonstop.

"Because my child, If Natsu kiss Lucy there's also a consequence besides the spell being lift off." The Master said, and drink again.

"Umm and what consequence is it?" Mira asked curiously.

**-To Be Continue on Chapter 7-**


	7. The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

**I'm very sorry. I have alot of things to do so i'll be updating on friday. **

* * *

Master said that if Natsu kiss Lucy there'll be a consequence other than the spell being lifted up. But why didn't Master told us about that from the very beginning? Now i'm very curious.

"Umm and what consequence is it?" Mira asked curiously.

Master Makarov hesitated if he'll say it or not.

After a long time of hesitation he gave up, seeing Mira's really curious.

"You see, If Natsu kiss Lucy without Lucy having any feelings for him then Lucy will have her androphobia forever."

"I don't think that's a problem Master. Cause knowing Natsu, he'll never kiss Lucy without her loving him back." Mira said, starting to enter her dream world but was interrupted.

"I know. That's why i'm worried." Makarov said seriously

"And. . Why is it you're worried?" Mira said sweatdropping.

"The Master's worried that he might see up to five little Natsu destroying the town and the guild." Erza said while eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"NO! I MEAN YES BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!" Makarov shouted.

"Then what are you worried about Master?" Mira and Erza said in unison.

"It's like this, If Lucy has feelings at Natsu and he kiss her, then the spell would be lifted. But her memories when she was still in the spell would be erase." The Master finished.

"That means. . Lucy will be okay but Natsu would be hurt." Erza said

"Why will Natsu be hurt if Lucy's memories while she's still in the spell vanish?" Happy asked raising a hand.

"HAPPY?!" The Three of them said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blue exceed.

"So Why?" Happy asked looking for answers.

"Because if somehow they've already confess to each other when she's still in the spell and have spent time with him then suddenly she'll forgot, it'll hurt him." Mira explained.

"Then why can't they just do it again?" Happy asked.

"Because, sometimes there's times that can't be repeated. No Questions Asked just Accept the Answer." Erza said then glared at Happy.

If Natsu didn't know about that then. . Natsu will be hurt. . Happy thought.

After a few seconds Happy quickly leave the guild to find Natsu to warn him. He fly in full speed, and so after flying to find him he finally reach where Natsu and Lucy are and see them talking to each other.


	8. Will You Kiss Her?

Happy found Natsu and Lucy outside the restaurant Natsu told him, talking to each other. And so happy decided to sneak behind Natsu and tug him on his shirt.

Natsu and Lucy are talking to each other, Natsu on the other hand is feeling down for not knowing what to do in a date.

"Sorry that this is not the best date you're expecting.." Natsu said not looking at Lucy, feeling down.

"Umm. . I don't know what to do in dates too so it's okay." Lucy said, blushing.

Then Natsu remembered Lucy might have forgotten her previous dates that's why she's okay with it.

After awhile, there's a total silence. Neither of them are speaking again, afraid what they might say is wrong.

What they didn't know is nothing is wrong. The problem is, they can't express themselves freely. What is there to be afraid? No one will judge whatever you say so why not say what you feel to the other person be express freely?

Is it Doubt? Doubt that what you'll say might ruin everything?

Fear? Fear that you might never turn back on time and correct it?

What is it that Natsu and Lucy forgot?

It's Love. If you love the person, no matter what happens, how many time passed by, and how much pain you've felt, you'll still love the person.

Natsu then felt someone tugging his shirt, so he turned to look who it is to find out it's Happy.

"Happy?! Why are you here?!" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Didn't you say you won't interfere with me and lucy's date?" Natsu whispered to Happy as he bend so Happy will be the only one to hear it.

"Yeah I know," Happy said then looked at Lucy. "Lucy, I will borrow Natsu for awhile, unless you want to have more lovey dovey time with him." Happy asked teasingly which Lucy blushed.

"N-no! It's okay. . You can borrow him." Lucy stated still blushing.

As Lucy said that, Happy drag Natsu away from Lucy to have some privacy talk with him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Natsu ask now concerned.

"It's actually about kissing Lucy." Happy started not looking at him

"What about me kissing Lucy?" Natsu ask curiously.

"Well if you kiss Lucy when she still don't have any feelings for you, then she'll have her androphobia permanently. In short, Forever."

"Don't worry happy! I will only kiss her when she admits she loves me and it'll be sooner!" Natsu said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. . Natsu. . That's the problem actually. ." Happy said hesitating to say.

"Why. . Is it a problem?" Natsu started to sweat drop.

"If you kiss her, she will no longer have the spell right?" Natsu nodded.

"Actually there's more to it. ."

"And. . What is it?"

" You see, when you kiss Lucy she'll lose her memories of when she is still

In the influence of the spell."

Natsu didn't say anything which happy thought It'll be impossible to kiss lucy now.

"Natsu?" Happy ask to break the silence.

Natsu then looked at happy. Seeing fear, sadness and worry in his eyes.

He decided to give his best assuring smile to happy to keep him from worrying.

"What's wrong bud?" Natsu asked casually like nothing is actually wrong and happy started crying.

"W-will you still kiss Lucy knowing you'll be hurt?" Happy said still crying. Natsu then bend down in his knees and hug happy.

"Don't worry. Thank you, Happy. I'll be sad knowing Lucy will forget the memories she have when she still has the spell but. . I Love Lucy that's why, no matter what happens, i'll turn her back to normal." Natsu finished and smiled as he look at happy directly in the eyes and continued comforting him.

*~ Meanwhile at Lucy's ~*

I wonder why that blue cat call Natsu. Is it an emergency? From the Guild? Probably not related from the Guild since he said it secretly to Natsu. If it is he wouldn't cause i'm a fairy tail wizard too.

What if I listen to their conversation?

No Lucy! Eavesdropping to each other's secret talk is bad!

But what if it's all about me?

Lucy then decided to sneak in to where Natsu and Happy were.

"It's actually about kissing Lucy." Lucy heard and saw that it's the blue cat that said that.

Lucy then listened to their convestation out of curiosity.

When She had heard enough, not finishing the conversation of Natsu and Happy, she walked away going to the place she originally was.

She stared at the sky, don't know what to think.

If Natsu kiss me he'll be hurt but i'll be happy. If he doesn't my happiness would be fake with him. Whether you choose either of it, Natsu will still be the one to be hurt in the end. Lucy thought and sighed.

Natsu finally returned, Happy returned to their home. Natsu see that Lucy is staring at the sky, thinking deeply. When Lucy sighed, Natsu tap Lucy's shoulder and gained a punch from Lucy.

"O-ow Lucy!" Natsu said rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" Natsu asked almost complaining

"I-it's. . . Your. . Fault. ." Lucy replied without looking at him. "Where's Happy?"

"He returned home saying we need some privacy." He said then laughed, but stopped realizing Lucy's worried in something.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked filled with seriousness.

Seeing Natsu is serious Lucy just gave up and asked him a question.

"Natsu, Do you Love Me?"

-TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 9-


End file.
